


Twisted Up Inside

by DefaltManifesto



Series: 30 Day Song Lyric Challenge [28]
Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Soen no Kiseki/Akatsuki no Megami | Fire Emblem Path of Radiance/Radiant Dawn
Genre: Emotional Baggage, Emotionally Repressed, Hate Sex, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-29
Updated: 2017-12-29
Packaged: 2019-02-23 07:15:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13185033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DefaltManifesto/pseuds/DefaltManifesto
Summary: He knows that the desire for a softer intimacy is somewhere deep within Tibarn the way it is within him.





	Twisted Up Inside

**Author's Note:**

> Short and sad - my specialty lol
> 
> Today's prompt is from the following lyric from Semi-Automatic by twenty one pilots: 
> 
> "I kind of like it when I make you cry/'cause I'm twisted up, twisted up inside"
> 
> The world will always need more Tibarn/Naesala hate sex as far as I'm concerned.

Naesala’s nails sink into the tender flesh of Tibarn’s chest, earning himself a huff of breath. Tibarn always remains stubbornly quiet when they switch roles. He’s plenty vocal when he’s taking Naesala from behind or when he’s got him pinned to the wall or bed or the nearest flat surface. But when Naesala is on top? Then he’s all stifled noises and composure that Naesala wants to shred with his teeth.

“You can pretend to be indifferent but I know better,” Naesala says, rolling his hips down and squeezing down around Tibarn’s cock. “You love not being in control.”

Tibarn’s lips twist into something like a snarl as his hands clench at Naesala’s hips, forcing him to be still. Naesala retaliates by pinching Tibarn’s nipples between his nails. Tibarn, like most Hawk Laguz, oozes masculinity and prior to their…arrangement, had taken a very traditional role. Men didn’t let their partners play with their nipples. It was emasculating. Naesala is grateful for his inexperience. It means every time he gets his hands on them, the sensation almost overwhelms Tibarn.

This time, he’s rewarded with a cry that sounds like Naesala’s name before he stubbornly shuts his mouth.

Naesala disarms him with a kiss. The move takes Tibarn by surprise. They don’t kiss often, even when they fuck face to face, and he knows that the desire for a softer intimacy is somewhere deep within Tibarn the way it is within him. Naesala slides his hands up to cup Tibarn’s face, deepening the kiss as he begins to roll his hips again. Tibarn’s too distracted by the kiss to do much more than clutch at his waist. He never learned to stop being calculating, not even in this, and so he waits for Tibarn’s fingers to go slack on his waist before giving a soft, desperate sounding moan of Tibarn’s name against his lips.

It works as he expects. Tibarn goes still and then shudders all over as he comes, fingers digging bruises into his pale skin again and Naesala smirks. At the end of the day, Tibarn just wants to perform well. He wants someone to recognize it. He may be the strongest in all the bird tribes, but he’s as easy to read as an open book to someone like Naesala. He pushes himself upright, squeezing around Tibarn as he grinds down and chases his own release.

“Fuck, Naesala, too much,” Tibarn huffs out.

“Almost there,” Naesala says, meeting Tibarn’s eyes. “Be good and hold on for me.”

Tibarn makes a strangled noise and tightens his grip on Naesala’s hips. Naesala laughs, maybe a little too cruel, and drops his hand to his cock to stroke as he revels in the temporary feeling of power. After this, Tibarn will be his King and Naesala will be the man no one can forget is a traitor. He wears Tibarn’s scars for his sins well. But here, in this moment, Tibarn wants to be good for him even with those crimes lying between them.

Naesala bites his lip and comes. He doesn’t give Tibarn the satisfaction of hearing his name in that moment. Maybe a different day. Lingering is something he can’t afford in moments like this, so as soon as his legs feel stable, he slides up and off Tibarn. He can feel Tibarn’s eyes on him as he dresses, but he doesn’t look back, even when he walks out the door.

 

-.-

 

Late that night, his covers are pulled away and a warm body presses in against his wings and back. Naesala settles into the warmth. He lets himself believe the lie that this is something more.


End file.
